How to Kiss a Girl
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Post Western Air Temple:: Aang is confused about Katara and feels she doesn't like him because he's bad at kissing. So he goes to Zuko for help.


**How to Kiss a Girl**

**--**

**By:** Kyatto

**Pairing:** Zuko/Aang

**Rating:** PG-13

**Note:** Spoilers for 312 and beyond! Also slash warning. Hope you like it! Please review!

**--**

"Just do it like this-!"

Zuko lunged into a backflip and brought his foot out in a strong roundhouse kick, shooting out a hot ribbon of fire as he did so, only to land in a perfect stance. His shoulders heaving from panting breaths, and the droplets of sweat glistening across his bare chest were the only indicators he had just done anything physical at all. Aang watched with full attention, as if absorbing every last detail into his mind. He took a deep breath, and then attempted to do what Zuko had showed him, only to mess up in the backflip, thus causing him to land flat on his rump. Sighing and shaking his head, what showed Zuko's amusement was the small smirk that flickered across his lips. He strode over to the younger boy and helped him to his feet.

"You're putting too much force into it," he explained, picking up Aang's leg by the knee. "You just need enough to generate the inertia to create a big enough flame. The kick is to aim it better." He pulled Aang's leg out when it was level with his hip, showing him the exact motion he wanted him to perform. "Like that."

"I don't know," Aang sighed when he had let go of him. "When would I ever need to do something like that?"

"Self defense," Zuko replied matter-of-factly, as if any idiot would have known it. "If someone shot something towards you, say Azula, it's a quick way to get out of the line of fire and strike at the same time."

"..Makes sense," Aang decided with a thoughtful nod. "Alright. Let me try again."

His teacher stepped back as Aang took a running start, launched into his backflip, and kicked a strong flame out. He then landed in a crouched position, panting heavily. Zuko smiled and nodded approvingly, then helped him to his feet again. He gave him a pat on the shoulder before offering him the bucket of drinking water. Aang took it without hesitation and doused himself with half of its contents. After doing so he looked at Zuko, awaiting further instructions.

"That's enough for now," Zuko told him, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. "Why don't we take a seat on the bench over there and relax for a minute?"

"Sure," Aang nodded as he lazily slid his robe back on, not even bothering to tie it properly. He took a seat on the end and gazed longingly at the house in the distance.

After Zuko had gotten partially redressed, he followed suit and sat beside him. He noticed the look on the boy's face and one of concern spread across his own. Aang let out a soft sigh and glanced down at the ground, bringing his hands together to lace his fingers. They had been practicing for a few hours and it was exhausting. And unlike his other bending practices, this one had the added obstacle of physical heat being involved. He wasn't sure if he had ever sweated this much in his entire life. It amazed him how well Zuko took it all in stride. But even with all that work his mind kept straying away. Always to land on the same, apprehensive topic. Katara.

"Is something wrong?" Zuko asked after several minutes of the Avatar being silent. Normally the boy was a chattering hogmonkey. This made him feel uneasy.

"No…" Aang replied then sighed again. "Yes….Maybe. I don't know…"

"Anything I can do?" Zuko, not one used to having friends, felt he had to try his best whenever a situation like this occurred. He felt useless otherwise.

"I'm not sure…" The young Avatar fell silent for a moment before perking up slightly. "What do you know…about girls?"

"Girls?" The prince looked incredulous, single brow raised.

"Yeah…" Aang tried to help him. "You know…stuff you're supposed to do with them…Kissing stuff…"

"Kissing stuff?" Zuko's expression didn't waver, his good eye widening.

"Well, it's like this…" Aang glanced around to make sure no one else was near. "Before the invasion, I was with Katara…And we had this weird talk…And well…I don't know what I was thinking…Well, I do, I thought I was going to my doom…So I kissed her! And then went off… But she hasn't said anything…Or done anything…It's like nothing happened at all! What'd I do...Doesn't she like me?...Am I bad at it?" His bright eyes were wide with worry.

"Slow down….Wait what…" Zuko took a moment to digest what was said to him. "…You _kissed _her?"

"…Yeah," Aang's cheeks turned pink.

"…And?"

"Nothing…" Aang sighed. "It's why I'm confused…I don't know what I did wrong…What if she doesn't like me back just because I'm bad at kissing?"

"Why are you asking me all this? Isn't the idio-Sokka the one you always go to?" Zuko asked.

"Well…Normally…But the last time I asked him for advice on this, he was wrong," Aang looked defensive, as if Zuko was the dumbest person in the world for asking such a thing.

"Then why me?"

"Well…You're older than us…You have girl experience…right?"

Zuko thought back to his days on the ship, then to his life as an outcast on the run, to the short-lived date with Jin, and then to Mai. He _did _have some experience with her at least. "Yeah…I guess so."

"What should I do?" Aang asked him, looking directly at his face. "How do I kiss better? I have to make her like me again. I just have to!"

"I'm not sure…" He didn't want to admit his kissing practice had been with his sister when they were young, under a blanket-tent on her bed. It was one of the few things they agreed on. If they wanted to be successful spouses like their parents they had to know what they were doing. The rest of his experience came from all the attention he lavished on Mai and gotten in return. That was how he really learned…from _doing _it. "It's not really something I can explain…"

"Oh…" Aang could not hide the disappointed look that spread across his features. After a minute of pondering, he perked back up, his cheeks pink as a small smile crossed his lips. "What if…Could you…show me?"

If Zuko didn't look absolutely incredulous before, he definitely did now. Both eyes were wide; his cheeks flushed red for a moment before his face paled. "What…? You want me to…to…show you? _How?_"

Aang shrugged his shoulders and frowned, realizing he hadn't really thought this idea through. There was no way he would let Zuko show him by kissing Katara, even though it was to help him. The only other girl who was around was Toph, and he knew she'd suffocate Zuko under an avalanche of rock if either of them were to suggest such a thing. He could ask him to kiss Sokka…but the other boy was so high-strung he would probably flip out and run off the cliff. That only left one other option…and Aang felt the heat rising to his face from the pit of his stomach. "Well…Uh…" He was all out blushing now, grinding the dirt with the toe of his boot as he looked down at the ground. "You and I could…you know…"

"_What?_" Zuko exclaimed, scooting away from Aang a foot, looking at him like he just suggested they jump into a pit of lava.

"It's the only way I can learn!" Aang's expression hardened then softened as his cheeks turned pink again. "…Please?"

Zuko rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together, using it as a net to support his chin as he thought about this. After a minute of thought he groaned, it turning into a breathy sigh as he ran his fingers through his shaggy mussed hair and sat up all the way. "…Fine," he said, looking into Aang's eyes with a serious look on his face. "Just make it quick…." He turned and maneuvered himself so he was straddling the bench, facing the younger boy. Aang did the same. "Get close…"

"Now what…?" Aang asked quietly when their faces were inches apart.

After checking over both shoulders to make sure no one else was around, he looked directly into Aang's eyes. "Now…the lesson begins…"

The older boy brought up his right hand and used it to cup Aang's face. It was shaking slightly from how nervous he was. He _knew _this wasn't right, knew he shouldn't be doing this. Not just because they were both boys, but because the Avatar was so much younger. Physically, at least. It was one thing for the boy to yearn for fourteen-year-old Katara, but seventeen-year-old Zuko…It made his stomach tie into knots. It just felt awkward and weird. What if they got caught? What would happen?

"Zuko…?" The younger boy asked softly when Zuko's face was an inch from his but he wasn't doing anything.

"…Right."

Zuko took a deep breath, which he exhaled through his nose, and licked his lips. His eyes fluttered closed as he gently tilted Aang's face towards his and lightly brushed their lips against each other. The kiss was soft, and gentle, Zuko's conscience trying to keep him from doing much of anything. He couldn't help but notice how smooth and warm the younger boy's lips were. They met perfectly. He wasn't as bad as he thought. After several seconds Zuko pulled away, looking at him with a worried expression. A pang of guilt settled in his gut. He was awaiting the worst.

"I…" Aang started.

"Yeah…" Zuko looked away sheepishly. "We shouldn't have done that…"

"No…" Aang shook his head. "It's just…I think I gave Katara a better kiss than _that_. I'm not a baby, Zuko! If that's how you kiss girls, perhaps I should be the one helping you!" He smiled, laughter evident in his voice. Though even still, he blushed. The fact of it hadn't escaped him. He had just kissed Zuko.

"What?" Zuko's mouth went agape for a moment. Again, incredulous at Aang's behavior. "That…That wasn't _enough_? You're a child!"

"A hundred-and-twelve," Aang replied flatly. "Technically that makes me older."

"Still…"

"Come _on_, Zuko…Please?" Aang pleaded. "A real one this time?"

Zuko sighed again, then licked his lips and looked at him. He nodded. "Fine. Just don't get all weird afterwards…alright?"

"Promise," the younger boy smirked, then got into the position he was in before, readying himself.

Using the same hand as before to tilt Aang's head in, Zuko leaned forward and crashed his lips upon the younger boy's. This time the kiss was firmer, he actually applied pressure. Aang made a small squeak of surprise before he quickly responded, pressing his lips back in return. Zuko then parted his lips, and came at him in different directions, molding his lips over Aang's. When the older boy took a moment to nip at the younger's bottom lip, Aang gasped, allowing Zuko the access to taste his mouth. This was where Zuko found the boy's inexperience. Once he felt Zuko's tongue in his mouth, Aang froze, not sure what to do. Zuko tested him by flicking his tongue against the other boy's. Aang made a small sound, almost like a whimper, and tried to copy what Zuko was doing.

For some reason that scared him, the sound of Aang's whimper and feel of his tongue in his mouth, thrilled Zuko enough to make his face flush and heat to well up in the pit of his stomach. The hand on his face slid to brace the back of Aang's head, and the other gripped onto the fabric of his tunic. Both of Aang's hands fisted the fabric of Zuko's shirt at his shoulders. A low groan escaped Zuko's throat into the kiss as their tongues met in a heated dance. Zuko took Aang's tongue between his teeth and sucked on it gently, earning another soft sound from the other boy. Their lips pressed together again for a moment before they parted, their breaths coming in heavy pants. Both of their faces were flushed, eyes heavy lidded. Zuko brushed his thumb against Aang's cheek and gave him a small smile before pulling back all the way.

"That was…" Aang panted, his face red, as he finally let go of Zuko's shirt and dropped his hands to his lap. "That was…"

"That," Zuko smirked, his chest still heaving slightly from his heavy breathing. "…Is how you kiss a girl."

**--**

**End.**


End file.
